Imágenes Explícitas
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Donald recibió una llamada de Daisy, el motivo fue algo que nunca consideró. Donald X Daisy implícito.


**Imágenes explícitas**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Paperinik pertenece a Disney.

* * *

Lo primero que Donald notó cuando vio a Daisy era que estaba molesta, demasiado para su gusto. Trató de pensar en algo que le hubiera hecho enfadar, pero no recordaba algún momento en que se hubiera visto molesta y estaba bastante seguro de que no había olvidado ninguna cita o fecha especial. Conocía a Daisy lo suficiente para saber que si hibiera sido algo que hubiera hecho la última vez que se vieron, se lo habría dicho en ese mismo momento.

Daisy le lanzó un libro. Ver que se trataba de un cómic lo hizo sentir confundido. Dudaba que fuera un regalo, pero estaba seguro de que no era suyo. Saber que él aparecía en la portada, como Donald y como Paperinik lo confundía más. Sabía de la existencia de cómics sobre su alterego, él recibía varias regalías por la mercancía con su imagen y sus sobrinos solían leerlos. Lo que le parecía extraño era aparecer como Donald, la editorial solía usar personajes ficticios para evitar problemas legales.

—¿De dónde salió esto?

—Es un doujinshi, estoy segura de que te parecerá muy interesante.

Las dos primeras páginas eran sobre él y Daisy. Su novia le reclamaba por haberse quedado dormido durante la película de James Pond y se iba con Gladstone cuando el oficial de tránsito le inmovilizó su vehículo. A Donald no le pareció extraño que alguien los hubiera visto, estaban en el cine y su discusión no fue algo precisamente sutil, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera molesto al recordar lo desastroso de esa cita, especialmente porque escuchó los planes que su primo tenía para con su novia.

—No hablé con nadie sobre esa cita y ya te dije que no me quedé dormido... solo me distraje con tu belleza.

—Sigue leyendo.

En la siguiente página era el caminando por un callejón oscuro y en apariencia solitario. Una banda de criminales sospechosamente parecida a los Chicos Malos apareció frente a él y amenazaron con secuestrarlo para poder cobrar una suma de dinero bastante elevada a Scrooge McDuck por su rescate. Donald se río al leer esa parte, no solo por la forma en que los secuestradores le hablaban de su plan sino también por la insinuación de que su tío podría pagar por dicho rescate.

Paperinik aparece y en unos pocos cuadros logra derrotar a los Chicos Malos, a quienes deja atados para que la policía pudiera encarcelarlos. Donald se sintió un tanto incómodo al ver la forma en que su versión del cómic se acercaba a la versión del pato enmascarado. Verse asustado no le molestaba, sabía que muchos tenían esa imagen de él y la usaba a su favor para desviar sospechas. Verse a sí mismo sonrojado era diferente, por la forma en que sus diálogos estaban escritos le daban la sensación de que había tartamudeado y que se iba a desmayar solo por pedirle que lo acompañara a cenar.

En el cómic, Paperinik lo cargo al estilo nupcial y lo llevó volando hasta su casa. Donald se preguntó de qué trataba el cómic. Le quedaban varias páginas por leer y el problema ya se había resuelto. Todo lo sentía demasiado apresurado, como si la creadora del cómic quisiera llegar rápidamente al final o a cierto evento de la historia.

La respuesta llegó de la manera menos esperada. El Paperinik del cómic le preguntó al Donald del cómic qué hacía en un lugar tan peligroso a esa hora y él le contó su cita fallida con Daisy. Para Donald resultó un tanto incómodo ver al dibujo parecido a él llorar, aunque no tanto como la escena en que el superhéroe del doujinshi lo consolaba y le decía muchas palabras tiernas. Las cosas se tornaron más incómodas cuando el Donald dibujado le dijo que quería agradecerle por salvarlo. Donald no espero que el personaje del cómic llevara sus manos hasta el otro personaje y comenzara a practicarle sexo oral.

Las siguientes imágenes eran bastante explicitas. Si la historia se había sentido apresurada hasta ese momento, Donald no podía decir lo mismo de las siguientes páginas. La creadora del doujinshi se había tomado su tiempo en esa parte. La escena era bastante detallada y la calidad del dibujo había mejorado considerablemente, cosa que no ayudaba a que Donald se sintiera mejor.

—No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas —comentó Donald en un intento por disminuir la tensión.

—Sigue leyendo —le ordenó Daisy, parecía más molesta que antes.

Donald obedeció. Sabía que solo era un dibujo, pero ver ese tipo de escenas con dos de sus personalidades como protagonistas le resultaba un tanto incomodo. La desnudez era algo que le avergonzaba demasiado y que había experimentado en más de una ocasión por culpa de su mala suerte, incluso como Paperinik. El que dos de sus personalidades protagonizaran un doujinshi tan explícito hacían que esa sensación fuera mucho mayor.

—¿Crees que deba hablar con la editorial? Ese personaje podría tener otro nombre y nadie notaría la diferencia.

—Es un doujinshi, no hay editorial.

—Quiero que me digas porque hay quienes piensan que son pareja.

—Ni idea, es la primera vez que veo algo así.

—Pues yo creo que debe haber algo de verdad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo nunca le he pedido ha Paperinik una cita, mucho menos que me folle.

—Eres el único que sabe su identidad secreta y cómo contactarlo. Te nombró como administrador de sus regalías, tratándose de dinero es difícil confiar en alguien, es un héroe, pero nunca ha tenido problemas en romper la ley si se trata de ayudarte y muchas veces ha actuado solo por tu beneficio, sin contar lo mucho que parece molestarle a ambos cuando se insulta al otro ¿Quieres que siga?

—Somos buenos amigos ¿acaso dos hombres no pueden llevarse bien sin que exista un interés amoroso o sexual de por medio?

—Te creería si solo fuera un doujinshi, pero no, es uno de los ships más populares y hay cientos de foros. Algo de verdad debe de haber para que tantos los shipeen. Incluso supieron de nuestra cita y lo peor es que me hacen ver como la mala de la historia.

La mirada de Daisy se volvió más dura. Donald sabía que convencerla de que estaba equivocada sería difícil. Sus celos le parecían excesivos y consideraba que un doujinshi era tan válido para probar una infidelidad como lo era un sueño. Decidió que lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Soy Paperinik.

—Si me hubieras dicho que es un primo perdido, te habría creído, si me hubieras dicho que te debe dinero, también lo habría hecho, que sea él el único enamorado también me hubiera parecido creíble e incluso si hubieras dicho que fue un chiste que se tomó muy literal te lo habría creído, pero no subestimes mi inteligencia diciéndome una mentira cómo esa. Es todo, vete de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte.

—Cree a Paperinik como una forma de venganza.

—No te ofendas, pero te falta mucho para hacer las cosas que él hace. Vete ahora, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la discusión. Gladstone se encontraba del otro lado y Donald maldijo su suerte. Sabía que su primo era afortunado y no tendría nada de extraño que apareciera cuando estaba teniendo una discusión con Daisy, pero eso no hacía que resultara menos molesto. Estaba a punto de alejarlo de su novia cuando ella se apresuró en recibirlo.

—Hola, Gladstone —lo saludó Daisy de manera coqueta —. Gracias por responder a mi llamada tan rápido ¿nos vamos?

Ambos se marcharon antes de que Donald pudiera hacer algo. Molesto, decidió que era momento de marcharse. Normalmente hubiera esperado a que Daisy se le pasara el enojo o habría hecho algo para arruinar esa cita, pero las palabras de su novia lo habían hecho reflexionar. No era solo el hecho de que no le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse sino lo cansado que se sentía. No era la primera vez que ella usaba a su primo para castigarlo y Donald sabía que no sería la última.

Esa noche, cuando patrullaba la ciudad, no pudo dejar de pensar en su relación con Daisy y el futuro de la misma. Era doloroso, pero se dijo que era el momento de terminar.


End file.
